Journey into Tamhata
by Erika Extasy
Summary: Amongst all the excitement and glamour of Max's tenth birthday also lie a darkness. It was one that he would never see coming, and one that he may not see then end of. Ash/Max. Rated M for later shota. Dark fic, you've had your warning.
1. Prologue

It was the night before a very important date in one nine year-old's life, for, in a few short hours, Max would awaken to be, officially, yen years old. Any other boy would have been lucky to sleep at all on the eve of such an exciting day. But our young Max was never one to miss out on sleep, so he could be found, at this moment in time, sawing logs beneath his favorite Pokemon duvet, oblivious to the wolf that would soon commence to knock upon his door.

Speaking of wolves, our particular beast was standing atop a hill, peeking down at the house of our juvenile protagonist. He leaned against a tree, holding his head. He longed to hear, only, his thoughts. A voice whispered through the dark, with a silence that may as well have been church bells, ringing at the top of the hour.

"Happy Birthday, Maxxie, I'll be seeing you soon enough."

Meanwhile, a boy they call Ash Ketchum was stirring, restlessly, in his sleeping bag. Pikachu, his pokemon, friend, and companion, didn't seem to notice.

A/N: I know, I know, I'm gone for two years (give or take XD) and I come back with a prologue that isn't even 200 words. I should be shot, I know. But I am back, and I plan to update soon. I may borrow from the first few chapters of the Abboth Challenge, for this story, but it's discontinued (and mine) so I guess there's no harm in it.

PS: Oh, and I'm struggling with the names of the badges for this story, as well as some other things, if you could offer me any help at all, I would love you forever.


	2. Chapter 1

The sun rose over the horizon of the Hoenn countryside as if it were just another day, and, for all intents and purposes, it was just another normal day. In fact, the only kind of person that would take interest in such a humdrum day, would be someone that either had a lot to lose, or even more to gain, at one specific time.

I bring to you, three example of such a being: one small boy, a pokemon trainer, worth his weight in gold, and a wolf who slumbered under the falling petals of a rose.

Max yawned groggily as he, simultaneously, stretched and quieted the chirping pidgey alarm clock on his bedside table. The sleepiness was quickly gone from his mind as soon as he remembered why he hadn't slept in;

Max threw the duvet, that covered his bed, aside and swung his feet to the floor. He lost his pajama top halfway to the bathroom, and dropped the bottoms when he got there. Wasting no time, he stepped into the shower and quickly turned the knobs, letting the water flow down his frame. He shivered before the water heated up, but barely gave it time as his speedily lathered his hair and body. Max would usually enjoy himself in the shower, as most boys do, but today, he didn't waste a second. Sure, he didn't know of anyone else whose tenth birthday fell at the same time his did. Even so, he had the worry, in the back of his mind, that all the pokemon would be gone by the time he got there.

With that thought, he rinsed off, and jumped out of the shower, tracking water everywhere. He ran a towel through his hair and over his body, before dropping it on the floor. His mother would typically scold him for such a thing, but since it was his birthday, he felt the risk worth taking. Max never bothered bringing any undergarments with him when he took a shower, as his room, and bathroom, were located at the rear of the house, so he didn't worry about being seen in the short skip between the two rooms.

"Max, before you-"

"Yea, Mom, I'll be in for breakfast in a second." Max interrupted his mother, without really hearing her.

He swung open the door to room and turned straight to his dresser, not noticing the raven-haired visitor sitting on his bed. He bent over to fetch a pair of briefs from the bottom drawer.

"Nice view, Max, you sure have grown." Ash chuckled.

Max probably would have wet himself, had he not already gone in the shower. He turned on his heels, and his surprise became excitement once again, as he saw Ash sitting with the same smile Max remembered. He ran over and jumped onto Ash, wrapping his arms around him. Ash returned the hug with the least amount of awkwardness he could muster.

"Ummm...Max?"

"Yes, Ash?" Max responded, still lost, obliviously, in the embrace of his friend.

"Are you aware that you're still not dressed?"

Realization struck Max, who got off of Ash, blushing deeply. Ash chuckled again, and slid his hat down to cover his eyes. When Max noticed this, he turned back to his dresser to retrieve his clothes. As soon as Ash was sure Max wasn't looking, he peeked out from beneath his hat, and admired the posterior of his young friend, without really being sure his reasoning. As soon as Ash began to enjoy the view, it was over, and Max pulled a pair of briefs over himself.

"Alright, Ash, I have underwear on now, you can move your hat now."

Ash, nonchalantly, readjusted his hat and looked up at Max, who didn't know he'd been watching all along. But he almost gasped when Max turned around, and showed off his bare torso. In the short time Ash had been gone, Max had grown considerably.

"Max, come closer, would ya?"

Max stepped forward, and watched as Ash slowly raised his hand and traced along his chest.

"You've gotten a lot bigger, Maxxie, it's almost surprising." Ash said, before snapping out of his daze and quickly pulling away his hand. "Well, your mom has breakfast ready, you should finish dressing and hurry out, I'll be waiting."

Ash sprung from the bed and hurried out of the room, leaving Max clueless as to what just happened.

And so, the first petal fell and landed on the wolf's snout. He stirred in his sleep, but did not awaken.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm, personally, disappointed in the short length of the first chapter, but ti's the best place I could end.<p>

Reviews are loved, Flames are taken, you remember my old motto:)


End file.
